


Automated Service

by Harukami



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8'D. Spoilers for the end of R2.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on November 8, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automated Service

It was, in fact, a dark day -- rainy and miserable, making Jeremiah's joints ache -- when Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, seated on the throne with only Jeremiah to guard him, let out a heavy sigh.

Jeremiah favoured him with a small smile. "Low mood, your majesty?"

"I've had better," Lelouch drawled sarcastically.

"Hm. Due to the absence of your usual company?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Suzaku is... taking care of important business at the moment," he said, delicately; probably terrorizing the countryside and terrifying innocents, then. "And C.C. is at dinner." Yes; he'd heard the doorbell a little while ago. Must have been the pizza delivery boy.

No threat to His Majesty would ever make it this far; not past Lelouch's horde of enslaved assassins. Jeremiah turned from the royal guard position and came to kneel by Lelouch's throne instead. "Then is it your plan? The Zero Requiem?"

"Only... in some sense," Lelouch said, and gave Jeremiah a bitter smile. "Even you would laugh."

"Never," Jeremiah swore. "Not if it's truly bothering you."

"I keep thinking," Lelouch said, "that I will die a virgin."

Honestly, it was a little difficult for him to contain his laughter, but Jeremiah managed well. After all, His Majesty _was_ a despot of but a youthful 18, and he remembered well how he thought of such things at that age. "Surely Lady C.C. -- ah, or if your tastes lay another way, even Sir Kururugi is at his most loyal to you. I would not judge, Your Majesty."

"With C.C... our relationship is..." Lelouch frowned. "It may be like that, but I would be reluctant to take that path with her if she did not take the first steps upon it."

"Reasonable of you."

Lelouch gave him a bitter smile. "I occasionally am." He shifted in his seat, crossing one leg. "And for Suzaku... ah, I could likely order him to, as things are now, and he would most likely obey. But I do not think he would want to, and I do not think he'd really enjoy it. And I still have my pride -- the same reason that I would not simply Geass someone into it applies there. I may wield my power so cruelly, Jeremiah, but ..."

"It's not simply release you want," Jeremiah agreed, delicately. He looked up at Lelouch, considering. "It is connection on that physical level."

"Ah, Jeremiah," Lelouch sighed. He looked painfully near tears for a moment. "I can always trust you to understand me."

An idea formed. Jeremiah mentally circled it, trying to figure out his own feelings on the matter, then shrugged. Lelouch had always been so much like his mother, after all. "I could offer you myself, Your Majesty."

"Um!"

He laughed. "If you were interested, I could give you your fill of connection, yet still be able to let go of you when the time came for you to prove your own loyalty." He reached up, touched Lelouch's cheek with gloved fingertips.

Lelouch's blush hadn't abated from the moment he'd offered, but he managed to make his eyes a little less wide and shocked. "Er... I don't -- I'd have to think about it. But are you..." His tone moved from embarrassment into frank curiosity. "-- Pardon me for prying into the workings of your cyborg body, Jeremiah Gottwald, but are you capable of such a thing?"

Jeremiah rose. "Yes. Fortunately, when they rebuilt me, they did not neglect my manhood. Observe."

 _Clonk._ His penis settled into the correct 45 degree angle. _Whirr whirr whirr whirr whirr_. It telescoped outward.

"Oh dear God!"

"It is quieter once it has been oiled slightly," Jeremiah confessed. "The piston action barely makes any sound whatsoever."

Lelouch raised both hands in a warding gesture. "On second thought," he said, "dying a virgin may simply add to my legend."


End file.
